Hell In A Cell
*The Hell In A Cell Promo Plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7SBQKMtofY with Pyro* JR: Welcome to Hell In A cell everybody A Place that changed lives last year but some of them do it all over again and step inside the demonic structure where there is no escape from your opponent! I am Jim Ross calling the action tonight with my broadcast partners Michael Cole and JBL Here for Hell In A cell as we kick things off live from Atlanta! Michael Cole: The Hell In A cell matches tonight are for sure going to be hard to watch here no man has ever come out the same from one these matches ever before in there life you have to try and phisically unleash hell on your own opponent! JBL: well now we go backstage with Phantom! *Backstage with Phantom on the phone* you have to be kidding me, I have the most violent threat here in EFW since I returned and nobody is even giving me chance to compete here tonight at my return Pay Per View I am ready I may already be in the EFW Championship title match Survivor Series but I have to get a match tonight *WWE Champion CM Punk walks in* Phantom: I'll call you back...*hangs up* What do you want? WWCMP: I just came here to wish you luck in you're match tonight Phantom: What are you talking about? I don't have a match did you just hear me on the phone!? WWCMP: What? no, you are in a match next here at Hell In A cell The Ghost Hunter! good luck! *back to ringside* Michael Cole: Oh My! what an announcement by the General Manager of Raw WWE Champion CM Punk! Phantom gets his wish and is facing a former EFW Champion The Ghost Hunter next tonight at Hell In A cell what a match this going to be! Match 1) The Ghost Hunter vs. Phantom - Singles Match *Nexus and Adam backstage* Adam – Sup Nexus Nexus – *nods head* Adam – Listen, I don’t want you to feel as if I am stealing the spotlight from our tag team, after all I am the new US Champion, and you couldn’t get back your US title right ? Nexus – You know what Adam, congratulations, you have brought success to the Zodiacs, but what you didn’t – Adam – I won the US title, and if I remember correctly, you couldn’t get the job done against Raj on Friday right ? Nexus – Me and Raj, will be facing next week on Raw where I will prove to him his win was a fluke, second that, I will end his career that night, and the SD after, you will be looking at the rightful European Champion Adam – European Champion ? You got your ass kicked by TUO twice, dude- Nexus – You know what shut up, we need to stay on the same page here, we got eachothers back out there, Savior is huge and is capable of ending anyone’s career Adam – PFFFFFT shut up Nexus, hahahahah Nexus – Yeah haha your right, he probably just trip over his own feet on the way down Adam – Better yet, he will – *Savior enters and stares at Nexus and Adam and they both leave* Cole Commentary “Now ladies and gentleman we have the tag team event coming up next where defending champions Nexus and Adam EEF face their toughest challenge yet of Jason T and Ultimate Savior, that match is next and as i said ladies and gentleman, if The Zodiacs can’t get the job done tonight, they lose the tag titles, as Nexus lost his EU title a few weeks back, the so called “Kings of EFW” will go downhill, this stable was bread for championships, and it is a mixture of winning and losing them so far, we will hopefully see this stable go onto success and bury their loss with a huge win tonight !” Match 2) AdamEEF and Nexus(c's) vs. Jason T and CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour - Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Championships! ''' JBL: My god Michael what one hell of a match and we have more coming up! *backstage with Samir and David* David: hey man you're title match is up there next good luck man! Samir: oh, you still got my back out there? David: Man, you know I have you're back you are the only deserving Intercontential Champion this company has ever had in its buisness's history of champions! Samir: Thanks man, means allot coming from the EFW Champion you know I can't save you inside that cell tonight but 'll do my best now lets go! '''Match 3) Samir Cerebral Assassin© vs. Wartune - Singles Match for the Intercotnetial Championship! *Backstage interview WWE Champion CM Punk* Josh: hey, wait up there WWCMP: *Knocks mic out of Josh's hand* Look I've had it up to about here with these stupid pointless interviews on my matches Josh and I'm going to...*Raj Interuptts* Raj: *Pats Josh on the back and looks at WWE Champion CM Punk* Look I don't see you're problem with a simple interview with Josh here now get out of here he can interview me *WWE Champion CM Punk walks away* Josh: oh well ok then Raj! How's it going! Raj: its going good Josh! WWE Champion CM Punk can talk all this about me time and time again but its not getting to me I am fearless I Will step inside that cell watch the cage door lock behind WWE Champion CM Punk and step inside that cell with courage and ready to fight! Josh: Thank you for you're time Raj! Raj: anytime Josh! *Raj leaves the interview area with his music in the back ground* Howard Finkel: The Following Contest is A HELL IN A CELL MATCH!!!!! TWO MEN WILL BE TRAPPED INSIDE THE CELL THE FIRST MAN TO GAIN PINFALL OR SUBMISSION INSIDE THE RING WILL WIN!..... Match 4) WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Raj Singh - Hell In A cell Match Match 5) Kyle Smith vs. Rated Peep Superstar© - Hell In A cell match for the Worldheavyweight Championship no matter the out come as soon as the hell in a cell opens Adam comes out and hits Kyle with his US Title and then Rated Peep Superstar gets up and spears Kyle after!* *'''A Promo plays of ChrisXtreme vs. David Falcon match cole commentary* *Raw!* Two men in 6 nights Will be locked inside an evil structure which has a personality of its own!....could David lose the last thing he has left he has lost his General Manager job now he has to hold onto the EFW Championship!......can ChrisXtreme ruin David Falcon can Karma come back and bite him right in the ASS! We find out if the newcomer can overcome the odds overcome all the nevousness! At Hell In A cell!!!* '''Match 6) David Falcon© vs. Chris Xtreme - Hell In A Cell Match for the EFW Championship BQ: Rate Card: '''BQ2: Rate theme for Hell In A cell: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPBaD8FQZHU